


Women Who Aren't Maria Hill and the Men Who Know This

by CMDRHill (JaneGlen)



Series: CMDRHILL Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Maria Hill, CMDRHILL Verse, Character Study, Maria Hill is Aro, Maria Hill is my queen, Platonic Relationsips for Maria Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneGlen/pseuds/CMDRHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double character study in the negative. <br/>Or: A male considers how two women are different, the only constant is Maria Hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony & Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my shiny new CMDRHILL Verse, for which I have many ideas, but few written words.

_Maria Hill,_ Tony decides, _is who Pepper would be, if she had absolutely no affection for me._ If Pepper was her same focused, efficient self with no attraction to him, then she and Maria Hill would be the same person.

It was impressive, watching them work together, before and after the shit storm called H.Y.D.R.A. They were equals: powerful women who knew what they were doing and how to get it done. They would go head-to-head on disagreements, but would come out of a long, intense meeting with a laundry list of things checked off and genuine, if not quite friendly smiles.

Pepper was C.E.O. of the largest and most powerful technology and security company in the world.

Maria Hill had been the Deputy Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Which (while Fury was intimidating -not that _Tony_ thought that- and busy) really meant that she ran the place.

Both women had iron fists, sharp eyes, quick minds, and a demand for respect that was conveyed not through words but from their very presence.

So maybe Tony was a _little_ bit terrified of Maria Hill.

A little fear never stopped him from being an annoying little shit before.


	2. Clint & Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other updates may be further apart, but I do have them written- please (kindly) point out anything I have missed in my editing as this work is beta free.

_Maria Hill,_ Clint knows, _is who Natasha would be, if she had been trained by the Marines, not the KGB (or the people Nat_ says _were KGB)._ Maria is a soldier through and through; solid, tough, deadly.

On missions Hill is the steady, controlled voice in his ear, while Natasha is his other half.

When Phil ~~isn't~~ wasn't on the mission it's Maria who called the shots, who watched both their backs. When she moved up to be Fury's right hand, she still kept an eye on Strike Team Delta.

It's hard, remembering the fight on the Helicarrier, remembering all the people- his colleagues- that he shot down, that he killed. It's hard, remembering his orders to take Natasha apart, piece by piece, tearing apart her body, using her secrets against her.

And it's hard remembering his attack on the bridge, in his mind, in his nightmares.

In them, he sees Maria in his sights.

Loki thought she had been killed when the tunnel collapsed, or he would have dredge Clint's mind about her too.

Clint doesn't know as much about Maria as he does Natasha, but he knows enough to hurt her.

He knows enough to know that, if she had been in a position to, she would have tracked him down and given him a healthy dose of "cognitive recalibration" herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Love,  
> Jane


	3. Thor and Sif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but fitting. Apologies for the delay; access issues.  
> As always, thanks for reading!

_Maria Hill_ , Thor observes, _is who Sif would be on Midgard, on Earth_.

This warrior, this human _Valkyrie_ , is one he is proud to fight beside. It takes him a while, certainly, to learn this of the shadow who trails in Director Fury's wake, but when she does step into the light and take control of the situation before her, he is impressed. Sif might not be as content to balance between leadership on the battlefield and an invisible position the shadows off the turf, but she would certainly find a kindred spirit in the spit-fire called Maria Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline for these is flux. Some have a very specific date, others are a general overview. I have written the other four, but I want to get through a little more of AoS before I finish editing.  
> Love,  
> Jane


	4. Steve & Peggy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The CMDRHill 'Verse is not Steve/Maria.

_Maria Hill_ , Steve comes to understand, _is who Peggy would have been, if the world hadn’t needed her to open the doors._ Maria Hill is Peggy’s successor. If not for H.Y.D.R.A., she would have eventually been the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Peggy _recruited_ her, for godssake.

Maria Hill is the voice in his ear now, when he’s out on a mission. She’s the one who debriefs him afterwards.

He doesn’t love her and she hasn’t replaced Peggy for him (no one could), but he trusts her. That’s rare enough these days.

Her voice catches on his name when he orders her to fire, to shoot him out of the sky, and it’s almost as painful as flying the plane into the ice, Peggy's voice breaking over their attempt at normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> As always,  
> Love,  
> Jane


	5. Phil & Melinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few weeks. College has started, I've experienced just about every emotion under the sun and I finally finished AoS.  
> Enjoy!

_Maria Hill,_ Phil realizes, _is who Melinda May would be, if she’d been raised by a drunk father, instead of a powerful, kick-ass mother._

He’s no idiot, he knows that Maria is hurting with the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D., much the same as Melinda, but he also knows his hands are tied, and that Maria (and so too Melinda) would neither accept nor appreciate his apologies or offers of help.

Melinda he will make use of in the field; rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. as it should be, taking out HYDRA a bit at a time. Through silent mutual agreements to not discuss what’s happening, he will forgive and gain forgiveness and they will reforge their trust and partnership.

Maria he cannot help _(though he might be a bit reluctant to actually try)_. He understands that she was following orders, procedure; her _modus operandi_. But he’s still more than a little hurt. So sue him if he’s the only one holding back.

He’s going to have to trust that Nick (and apparently Stark) can keep her straight, because he needs to put all of himself into putting Melinda back together, _again_. This time it can’t be put off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching CA:TWS as I edit and post, so I'm making extra notes for the blossoming CMDRHILL Verse!  
> Love,  
> Jane


	6. Ward and Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left! I've got much more writing planned, but very little typed :(  
> I'll get there though. Pinky promise.

_Maria Hill,_ Ward sees in a flash of insight, _is who Skye will become._ When she moves beyond the stinging pain of his betrayal, when she grows above her flighty carelessness, and ages out of her girlish innocence. She will be the woman staring him down across a runway, dragging his pathetic form down the hallway, torturing him with words that once would have made him laugh.

Skye will never lose her sense of humor, but Hill wasn’t as stone cold as some made her out to be. At least she wasn’t before H.Y.D.R.A. reared its many heads.

A very small, very quiet sliver of Ward is glad that he knew Skye before. This tiny part, among all this broken pieces is grateful that he was exposed to such a happy, _good_ person.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Love,  
> Jane


	7. Nick Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Nick is smart enough to know her, without comparing her to someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves!  
> It's been a while- my apologies.  
> Here's the last for this particular work, more to come for CMDRHILL though!

_Maria Hill_ , is who Fury picks as _Second in Command._

He knows she's a wildcard; almost too by-the-book to back him up when he calls for some... _alternative methods_ , but she's loyal enough to S.H.I.E.L.D., to it's purpose, to keep it functioning. And the council trusts her enough to let him keep his office.

Others aren't quite satisfied with his choice; some question his taste in women (and wonder at just how determined she must be), but both are known for their icy glares and stone-cold visages, and neither rise to the baiting queeries.

It's the Battle of Manhattan, and the aftermath, when he finally knows that he picked true. She may not like (and possibly not trust) the Avengers, but when she comes out of the meeting with the WSC, she faces him with steel in her eyes and determination in her soul (she has _them_ on a leash (him included), _not_ the other way around).

When he "dies" he knows she'll get the job done.

When they agree that Stark Industries is the best place for her to reorganize, he knows she's got his back.

Because the Maria Hill he met when Peggy Carter recruited her would have gutted Stark as soon as work for him. _Commander_ Hill, well, her experience has a earned her a bit more finesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for Reading,  
> Love,  
> Jane


End file.
